


Together, Irrevocably

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: When General Hux suddenly disappears after Starkiller, Kylo feels grieved by the loss despite not being mated to him. He struggles to cope without Hux, unaware of the real reason why Hux chose to leave.





	Together, Irrevocably

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I've had this in my inbox on tumblr for ages now (so huge apologies to the lovely anon who sent it to me!!!) but it's finally done! Quite shook at how many words it turned out to be too!
> 
> (NOTE: none of the abuse or implied non-con is kylux, all between hux and another alpha)

General Hux’s sudden disappearance causes a massive upset among the ranks of the First Order, but no officer is more grieved, no bitterer than Kylo Ren.

Snoke calls Hux a coward, a _runt_ for abandoning them straight after the destruction of Starkiller base, and Kylo can only mutter a half-hearted ‘ _yes, Master’_ in lacklustre agreement because he _feels_ something in the wake of the omega’s absence, as though part of him has gone with Hux across the galaxy.

Despite not being mated, Kylo thinks, he misses Hux terribly.

 _“I feel your distress, child,”_ Snoke had said to him on the eve of the completion of his training. Kylo had averted his gaze from his Master’s, looking to his left but not finding Hux there, then to the floor. _“I am aware of the relationship you had with Armitage Hux, and allow me to be the first to tell you that he is not worth your sadness. An alpha pining for an omega that he is not mated to is not healthy. Leave your tears behind, Kylo, and let your anger for Hux’s cowardice control you.”_

Kylo had nodded, unable to find words to either agree or disagree. But as time passes without Hux to run to, Kylo forgets the unrelenting passion he once felt for the omega, the overwhelming devotion to just _be_ beside Hux in any way that the galaxy allows him; on the bridge, on a mission, across the dinner table, in bed. He can’t help but wonder whether Hux felt the same or whether their relationship was truly the _detached_ and _mutually-beneficial_ arrangement that he and Hux had both agreed it to be.  

Is it truly disgraceful for an alpha to pine for an omega he isn’t mated to? Snoke has made him believe so, that there’s nothing more _embarrassing_ than an alpha and a _Knight_ lowering themselves to crave _one_ partner; according to Snoke, an alpha of the Skywalker bloodline like Kylo, should learn from those before him and separate himself from lowly attachments, allow anger and jealousy to fuel his connection to the dark side.

And that’s exactly what Kylo has done.

Hux’s name no longer echoes across Kylo’s mind like a perfect note; it’s a discord that resonates harshly as though it’s physically _sharp_ , actually _painful._ Hux’s face—his pale cheeks, thin lips, sparkling eyes—no longer brings Kylo’s stomach into a flutter of excitement; it spreads hate through his veins like fire, burning and sending every ounce of power to his fists to pummel something.

And as Kylo assumes control of his Command Shuttle and pilots down through the cloudy atmosphere of this little planetoid, he purposefully keeps the omega’s face at the forefront of his mind to fuel his strength for the mission ahead until he feels like the very electricity of the Force itself is in his body.

Finding the Sith artefact for the Supreme Leader will take no time at all.

The shuttle flies high over the planet’s green surface, clouds parting with the breeze, and Kylo stares out of the viewport at the passing scenery. Mountains litter the horizon, tall and dominant over the cloudy sky. Despite it _not_ raining, Kylo feels as though a storm is imminent.

The Force guides his descent, pulling him down towards the hills and to where a small town lies at the bottom of them. Scattered houses spread themselves across the countryside, and patches of farmland—crops, produce and livestock—are organised alongside the homes.

A life below the hillside seems quaint, and a Kylo of the past may have taken a moment to admire the tranquillity of such a place, and daydreamed about building his own home here…with Hux. It would be after they’d mated and married, after they run away from the politics and the war to _hide_ and keep each other safe. A family home, with an open fire and a warm bed, maybe even some tiny feet pitter-pattering around the house.

A life Kylo has long let go of.

As soon as his ship has landed, Kylo is marching out of it, striding onto the damp forest floor with his cape wafting behind him, eyes focussed on where the Force is guiding him. From the overhead glance he had of the town, it seems to be one of the small houses at the edge, nearest the hillside that’s emitting the energy he’s following. It’s like there’s a glow around the little house that he can see through the gaps of the other homes—white bricks and a slate roof—that Kylo can’t help but put his sole focus on. Snoke hasn’t divulged what sort of artefact it is that he’s looking for but it’ll likely be hidden inside a temple or a cave of some kind, but the Force seems hellbent on driving him towards the little house.

Hood sitting low on his brow, Kylo edges around the town with as much subtly as he can manage, seemingly uncaring if someone spots him; they won’t live long enough to alert any one to his presence.

But as Kylo finally gets a clear view of the house, his world, his _galaxy,_ is turned upside down.

A tall, lean figure emerges from the front door and kneels down beside the little flowerbed that’s adjacent to his home, using a spade to turn the soil and placing unwanted weeds into the accompanying bucket next to him. His white linen shirt is baggy on his small frame, his brown trousers cropped at the knee—looking more _ripped_ then _hemmed—_ and his feet are completely bare. But it’s like rays from the sun itself are locked away in his radiant red hair, shimmering like a coveted jewel, just as bright as Kylo remembers it being, albeit a little longer on top.

Hux is just as beautiful as he was five years ago.

Kylo’s mind frenzies, wondering what his next move should be. He remembers his training, suddenly, of what imagining the omega’s face should do to his feelings; like a conditioned response to feel _anger_ and _hatred_ when presented with anything to do with Armitage Hux. And before he can cast doubt on it, he’s storming out of his hiding spot and towards the crouching man, his hood lowering from his brow from the wind.

Hux glances upwards, double taking at Kylo as he cuts a striking figure against the green countryside, and his face pales.

“ _No_ ,” Hux whispers, standing up, backing away. “You can’t be here.”

“I can, and I _am_ ,” Kylo stops at the edge of the pathway leading up to the house, legs slightly apart to widen his stance. “How the mighty fall.”

Hux, looking somewhere between angered and panicked, stands his ground in front of his house, fingers fidgeting in his clenched palms; a small idiosyncrasy that Kylo has learned means that Hux is nervous. But as soon as the omega catches Kylo glancing down to his hands, his movements stop, and Kylo gets a glimpse of a mark on Hux’s inner forearm, like a tattoo; an animal’s head, a wolf, in a shoddily drawn, thick circle.

“Leave, Ren. Leave _now._ ”

“ _Except_ ,” Kylo says, ignoring Hux completely, “You haven’t fallen. You’ve walked away from everything you’ve ever worked for. _Fought_ for. And for _what?_ To live in _squalor_ like a _slave?_ You abandoned the Order! Your work! _Me!”_ The last word wasn’t intended to sound like a grieved growl, but regardless, Kylo grits his teeth and feels his heartbeat in his ears, his instincts going wild to pin the omega down and make him realise how much _pain_ he’s caused.

Hux doesn’t reply.

“That symbol on your arm. Tell me what it’s for,” Kylo demands.

Hux looks down, tilting his arm. He seemingly refuses to speak but the troubled words in his mind are more than loud enough for Kylo to hear.

‘ _Owned,’_ Hux’s mind echoes. ‘ _I’m owned by the alpha chieftain.’_

A cold shiver runs down Kylo’s spine, and a boiling hot anger bubbles in his gut. _Another alpha touching Hux_ , knotting him and kissing him and—

“You _fucking_ bitch,” Kylo growls. Hux flinches. “ _You—_ I wasn’t good enough for you but _you,_ you’ll—”

“Mama? _Mama?”_

A tiny voice from inside the little house halts Kylo’s arguing, his chest filling with a strange, inquisitive emotion, something he’s never felt before. He’s walking forwards towards the voice before he’s even thought about it.

“Ren, Ren, don’t go in there, don’t!” Hux makes a grab for Kylo to pull him back but with a quick thought, the Force is a hand on Hux’s chest and he’s pushed back, allowing Kylo free entry to the little hovel where the little voice had called out.

It’s straight into a small kitchen, where old-looking appliances and a crooked dining table sits in the corner but Kylo pays no attention to them, hastily walking to the back room on the right and pushes the door open, hearing it creak and seeing a bedroom before him.

And a dark-haired little girl sat up in one of the two beds.

“Where’s my Mama?” The girl asks before she begins coughing, pulling her little blue blanket around her further, her green eyes brimming with tears.

Hux is suddenly behind Kylo, pushing past him to get to the girl. The alpha is a little rigid in shock and stumbles back when Hux shoves him out of the way.

“I’m here, darling,” Hux says as he sits down on the bed beside her and takes her into his arms. “Hush. Hush, sweetheart.”

“Hux,” Kylo gasps. “Who…”

“Ella,” Hux interrupts, kissing the girl’s head of messy brown hair. “My daughter.”

Kylo stares at them both, gaze flicking from the omega to the girl—Ella. He mouths the name for himself, feeling a flutter in his chest as he does. Is…is she _his?_ Or is her sire the filthy chieftain of this pitiful town? She looks around 5 years old, her cheeks still chubby with youth and freckly, but there’s a paleness to her skin and a flush on her cheeks that Kylo doesn’t like. Her eyes look heavy as though she’s tired, and even without her coughing, her wheezy breath is enough to deduce that the little thing has health problems.

“Mama?” Ella asks, tapping Hux’s arm. “Who’s that?”

Hux looks down at her with a smile that turns into a scowl when he looks up to Kylo.

“No one. He’s no one. He’s _leaving._ ”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kylo says, “Until you tell me exactly what’s going on.”

“And what _right_ do you think you have to demand that of me, _Ren?”_

The alpha is silent for a moment and he wonders whether he _should_ walk out of here, turn his back on Hux and have a solitary life without him, but he soon dismissed that option.

 _That_ is what Hux did to him.

“I was your _almost-_ mate.” Kylo’s reply is deadpan. His fingers twitch in his clenched palms, growing more and more agitated the longer he’s in Hux’s distracting and bright presence. “That counts for something, even in your _cold_ heart.”

Hux visibly shudders, shoulders shaking only slightly at Kylo’s words. Nevertheless, he slowly looks down at his daughter and sighs.

“I was pregnant when I left the First Order. When I left you.”

And with that, Kylo’s suspicions of Ella’s sire are confirmed.

“So,” Kylo exhales, tension unknotting in his shoulders. “She’s…”

“Yours. Yes, Ren.” He looks down to Ella, giving her arm a rub. “Ella. Why don’t you pick up your teddy from the floor?”

“But that man is watching,” she replies, huddling closer to her mother.

“It’s alright, princess. He won’t be afraid. He’ll understand.”

Kylo frowns, wondering what Hux could possibly mean, but his eyes widen when the little fluffy teddy bear begins to levitate slowly off the floor as Ella’s little hand raises underneath the blanket until the bear is in her arms. Hux strokes her hair and she leans on him, taking her thumb into her mouth as she cuddles her bear.

“She’s like her father,” Hux says. “Force sensitive.”

Kylo’s knees feel wobbly, and he’s unsure of whether he wants to jump with happiness or break down and cry. He has a daughter. _He has a daughter._

“Why run from me, Hux?” Kylo sighs. “Why would you _leave_?”

“Because I was _already_ facing potential punishment after Starkiller’s failure. Demotion, exile, possibly even execution if I was to bow before Snoke and face my mistakes. And if he found out I was pregnant—and with _your_ child—he would’ve taken her from me. Possibly even use me a broodmare for your Knights to make an army of Force-wielding children—”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that,” Kylo jumps in, unable to stop himself from dropping to his knees beside the bed, in front of Hux and the child they _should_ be raising together.

Ella shifts when Kylo makes a sudden movement but Hux hushes her, kissing her.

“I ran,” Hux continues. “I knew I needed to get as far away from the Order as _possible_ so I picked a nameless planetoid and this nameless village. Sought shelter here. Alas. Peace is even impossible to find when you’re searching for it. And broadcasting one’s face across the galaxy in a speech about destroying the Republic has had its repercussions. The chieftain knew who I was as soon as I was brought before him.”

“You could have come home,” Kylo mutters.

“No, Ren. I couldn’t. The First Order was no longer my home after I left. So. The chieftain gave me a choice. Leave and find somewhere else but risk harming my unborn child and even falling into labour whilst I was searching.” Hux’s voice trails off, and Kylo gets the sense that he’s remembering what that fear was like, the fear of his child being born in a cold shuttle in space, no home because _he_ had been too proud to accept an alpha’s offer. “Or, become his concubine and stay here, where I’d have my own home and anything I needed for my child. As long as I did as he commanded.”

“ _After that_ ,” Kylo says. “After, you could’ve run. Once you’d given birth—”

“Ren. You aren’t _so_ filled with idle hope that you _believe_ that I could’ve done that _._ Even since birth, Ella has had chest problems, respiratory issues. The open air helps her, and the chieftain has never denied her any medication, not if I—Well. You can guess.”

Hux twists his arm, revealing fingerprint-shaped bruising on the insides of his upper arms, and suddenly the anger is back in Kylo’s gut only this time, it’s craving the blood of the alpha chieftain to be split.

“I’m sorry, Hux,” Kylo mutters, head bowed. “I’m sorry. I’ve been angry at you for so long, I—I didn’t _think_ it could be anything like this.”

“How could you?” Hux replies with a soft chuckle. “We weren’t mated. You couldn’t have possibly sensed anything.”

_Mated._

5 years ago, Kylo would’ve given _anything_ for Hux to realise that their _‘detached’_ arrangement was the thing he cherished most, that his soft kisses on Hux’s shoulder and waking up with a clean, warm blanket were all signs of his affection, his _love._

Kylo stands up from his kneeling position and takes a staggered step back.

He was _in love_ with Hux. The pain, the _torture_ he felt when Hux left wasn’t because the omega that he’d been so close to had left him, _it was love._

 Kylo stretches his arm out and offers Hux his hand, and his life.

“Come back to me, Hux,” Kylo says. “You and Ella. We don’t have to go back to the _Finalizer._ Just away from here, away from everyone else. I haven’t been here for you but I’m here now. Please.”

To Kylo’s dismay, Ella reaches out for him, flexing her fingers, but no sooner has Kylo’s heart fluttered at the sight of his daughter _wanting_ him is Hux lowering her hand with his on hers, lifting her into his lap.

“I can’t,” Hux says, voice cracking, words emerging in a whisper. “We’re safe here. You and your _ways_ are not.”

“I’d never bring harm to you, or to her. You know that, _Hux_.”

Hux _does_ know it; Kylo can sense it. That’s not what Hux’s inner conflict is. It’s trusting an alpha.

“I think you should leave now, Ren.” Hux kisses the top of Ella’s head of dark hair, resting his cheek on her and hugging her close. “And don’t come back. That’s an order.”

Kylo is sure the last part is merely a slip of the tongue, out of habit, but for the first time since they met, he obeys Hux’s orders without question.

It’s the pain of losing Hux all over again only, this time, Kylo knows that Hux doesn’t want him.

Unable to bring himself to say anything else, Kylo nods slowly before turning, cape swishing behind him as he walks back through the house and outside, finding that the storm he felt approaching before he landed has finally landed. Black clouds litter the sky and a light drizzle has even begun to fall.

Numb to the feeling of the cold rain on his face, Kylo walks back to his shuttle with his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging across the ground, a weak shadow of the man who entered this village with such power and purpose. He feels empty, like a _real_ bond has broken with Hux, pushing him away from his lover and his daughter.

Daughter. _Ella._

She’s beautiful, Kylo thinks, keeping her face in his mind so he doesn’t forget any part of her. Dark hair like him and sparkling eyes like Hux, small in body but a strong mind, and poor health. As he collapses into the pilot’s seat of his shuttle, Kylo finds himself in a haze, imagining the domestic bliss he could’ve had if he weren’t so _bad._ Bad enough for him to lose the only thing he’s ever loved.

He keeps on daydreaming. Where is he meant to go from here? Hux is very much alive and well—as well as an omega concubine can be—and living with their daughter. Kylo rubs his hand down his face; he can’t possibly return to the _Finalizer_ and pretend nothing has changed? _Everything has changed._ The anger and rage that Snoke had _convinced_ him to feel to fuel his power is completely gone, replaced with a need for Hux’s touch and the unrelenting passion he’d felt when they were merely bedmates on their ship, and Kylo can’t say that the latter is a lesser drive than the former. He wants to march back and slaughter the chieftain for even _daring_ to touch Hux and use his daughter as blackmail, and that primal _want_ is from his affection for Hux, not because of anger.

Maybe Snoke had been wrong.

Kylo isn’t sure how much time passes as he sits and contemplates everything in his shuttle, weighing up his options with a mental list of his conflicts before he feels a sharp and sudden pain in his chest, making him gasp and jump up from his chair. He’s alert in a second, no longer feeling drowsy or hazy, completely vigilant as though it’s his instincts coming alive.

Something is outside his shuttle. Something is _wrong._

Kylo dashes, leaping to lower the ramp of his ship, heavy rain immediately hammering down on him.

“M-mister,” Ella is standing beside his ship, shivering and drenched right through, teddy bear held in her hand. “Pl-please help my Mama.”

Her breath is heavy, wheezing as she stands in her baggy clothes and sock-soaked feet. Kylo immediately drops to his knees and removes his cape, wrapping her up in it and covering her head with the hood.

“Your Mama?” Kylo asks worriedly, lifting her up so she’s off the sodden ground. “What’s the matter? What’s wrong with him?”

“The mean big man,” Ella says, pointing back in the direction to her house. “He came and started hurting Mama and made him fall down and Mama told me to run away and I remembered that you wanted to help Mama so I came to you, please help my Mama.”

 _The mean, big man._ Hux’s alpha? The chieftain—started hurting him and made him fall down. _Stars,_ Kylo is already panicking, fearing the worst but knows he can’t let Ella worry more.

“I’ll save him, Ella,” Kylo promises. “But you, are you alright?”

“Mm hmm,” Ella nods but coughs. “I’m okay.”

Kylo has an inkling that his daughter is masking her pain but has got no choice than to believe her for the moment and get back to Hux. _If it’s not too late._ With the greatest of care, Kylo runs back to Hux’s house with Ella in his arms, wrapped in his cape and making scared little whines as they near the little hovel. From the outside, the house looks as quaint as it did when Kylo first saw it; not a thing out of place but as they near, Kylo sees big footprints—boot prints—in the garden soil and a muddy imprint on the front door as though it’s been kicked in.

“Mama’s in trouble,” Ella says, squirming in her father’s arms when they reach the door. “Mama is in trouble!”

“Ssh, ssh, it’s alright,” Kylo lowers her to the ground but keeps hold of her. “Stay here until I know it’s safe inside. I don’t want you to get hurt by the bad man.”

“But, Mama—”

“He’ll be alright, I promise. Stay here, Ella, please.”

“No!”

A sudden gust of wind takes Kylo by surprise, and if it weren’t for his ability to sense the tiniest of fluctuations in the Force, he wouldn’t have thought twice about the breeze, but the Force flickers with the sound of Ella’s angered voice, and _she_ causes the small blast.

Kylo knows there’s no arguing with a distressed pup.

“Alright,” he gives in. “But you have to stay behind me, and close your eyes if I tell you to.”

Ella nods with a little grin and hugs her teddy. Kylo nudges her cheek with his finger before standing and exhaling, unprepared to see what that _alpha scum_ has done with Hux.

The home is filled with the chieftain’s scent, overpowering and like dirt— _filth._ Kylo’s finger twitch, ready to pull his lightsaber to his palm if need be, though he’d much rather physically choke the life out of anyone who’s dared enter the omega’s home and harm him and their daughter.

A low voice can be heard from the back bedroom and Kylo can see Hux’s legs and feet sprawled on the floor through the open door, unmoving. He growls. Approaching with little concern for his stealth, Kylo looks through the door, and his body becomes a vessel of white-hot anger.

Hux, barely conscious, lies on the floor, awkwardly twisted on his side and blood dripping from his nose, one eye already bruising from an obvious hard hit. The chieftain, short dark hair and a long face, is poised over Hux like he’s prey, and is slowly but harshly bucking his pelvis against Hux’s backside.

“ _You ungrateful bastard,”_ the alpha mutters. “ _I give you a new life and this is how you repay me? By bringing a new alpha into my home! His scent is everywhere! You disgust me, you completely disgust me, whore.”_

Both still clothed, Hux whines, trying to lift his arm to swing a punch but obviously disorientated by the hit, his fist is easily intercepted by the alpha, who takes it to his lips and takes a hard bite of Hux’s inner wrist.

Hux yells, but the alpha dry humps him harder, jolting the omega’s entire body until he’s slack.

Kylo lets out a scream before using the Force to blow the door from its hinges, startling the chieftain to the point where he shrieks, looking up to see _Kylo Ren_ blocking out the light of the doorway.

“ _Get away from him,”_ Kylo growls, voice almost vibrating through the air. “ _Get away from him now.”_

“Intruder!” The chieftain shouts, standing up, matching Kylo’s height but not his width. “This is _my_ omega! _My_ house! Step down or else, _boy_!”

The alpha raises his blaster, pointed at Kylo, just as Ella pushes past him with a loud cry of ‘ _Mama!’_ and drapes herself over Hux’s body, hugging him.

“The omega is his own,” Kylo glares at the opposing alpha, power flickering at his fingertips, ready to kill. “You’re lucky to have lived this long. Release him, or I will kill you.”

The chieftain laughs, raising his eyebrow before slowly moving the blaster away from Kylo, and pointing it towards Ella.

No sooner has the alpha took aim is Kylo’s lightsaber in his hand, cutting the wicked hand from the wicked body of the other alpha, who falls to the floor with a cry, holding his injured arm.

 _“Never,”_ Kylo growls, chest heaving, “ _threaten a pup in the presence of its father.”_

The alpha’s eyes widen, trying to shuffle away from Kylo but he’s held in place by the impending tip of Kylo’s lightsaber against his neck. He raises it, ready to strike, ready to make this _sleemo_ pay for every twinge of pain he’s inflicted on his family—

“Ren. Don’t.”

Kylo stops. He turns, seeing Hux struggling to get to his feet, wobbling and groaning as though in tremendous pain but manages to hold onto Ella’s hand as he stands.  

“Hux,” Kylo gasps, confused. “He deserves to _die—”_

“I said, _don’t,”_ Hux repeats, handing Ella over to Kylo.

She willingly goes, wrapping her arms around Kylo’s leg, baffled and _uncomfortable_ when Hux pushes him away from the chieftain, standing in between them.

Kylo doesn’t understand. After all of this, _all of this,_ how can Hux possibly want to choose the chieftain over _him_? Even Ella cries, clutching onto Kylo’s trousers and burying her face in his leg, his cape pooling around her feet.

Hux crouches down and reaches his arm out to the alpha, and Kylo wants to sink to his knees and _break down._ The omega looks like he’s stroking the alpha’s arm as he lays still on the ground, likely rigid from the shock of his amputation, their eyes locked.

“Don’t go,” Kylo whispers, desperate. He isn’t going to lose Hux again, not again, not after the heartache and grief that they’ve both suffered through whilst being parted from the other.

Together, irrevocably.

But Hux’s head turns to glance back at Kylo over his shoulder, the same sinister sparkle that flickered in his green eyes before he gave the order for Starkiller to fire. 

Kylo frowns. Hux turns back without explanation, and it’s only when his arm is suddenly raising that Kylo sees the blaster.

“ _You disgust me,”_ Hux growls, using the alpha’s previous words to _him_ against himself, with a sneer on his lips, staring down the barrel of the gun.

The blaster is fired twice, the shots echoing in the small room, reverberating straight through Kylo’s chest in the most pleasant of ways. He feels Ella jump beside him, but he gives her head a reassuring stroke and even finds himself whispering calming words through the Force, finding her mind already so close to his.

“Hux, Hux, I—thought you were gone,” Kylo says, unable to stop himself from smiling, though it fades when Hux doesn’t so much as turn around.

The omega moans quietly and the blaster slips from his fingers, clattering to the floor beside the alpha’s body, and his knees buckle from underneath him, falling like a puppet with his strings cut, suddenly free.

Instincts sharper than ever, Kylo catches Hux before he hits the floor, cradling him against his chest like he’s the most precious thing in the galaxy.

To Kylo, he is.

“Why is Mama sleeping?” Ella asks, coming around to make sure her mother is safe.

“He’s tired after being so brave,” Kylo says. “He’ll wake up soon, sweetheart.”

The little endearment makes Ella smile, and Kylo has no doubt that this is the end of Hux’s life of squalor and imprisonment.

With Ella sitting happily on his shoulders and Hux resting in his arms, Kylo strides through the pouring rain back to his shuttle, feeling more powerful than he’s ever felt in his life. He’s got a purpose again, got someone to love and focus his energies on like he had when he _had_ Hux. Only now, he’s got their daughter too.

But waiting for Hux to wake sets Kylo’s nerves on edge, fearing mental damage from such a turbulent few hours, and being able to do nothing but clean his wounds, dress his bitten wrist in bandaging, and sit vigilantly by his bedside in the small quarters of Kylo’s ship certainly doesn’t quell his anxiety.

Still, Ella becomes chatty after a short while, talking about everything and nothing whilst sat on the bed by Hux’s side.

“And Mama says to always look under my bed for monsters before my bedtime so I can roar and scare them away!” Ella does a pretend roar, even making her teddy bear look like he’s roaring too.

Kylo smiles, elbow resting on his knee, chin in his palm, listening warmly to everything his daughter says to him. She gestures with her hands a lot, a small quirk of Hux’s, and Kylo falls in love with the way his daughter moves and talks, just as he did with Hux.

“You must be brave to scare monsters away,” Kylo says.

Ella nods, pulling her blanket back around her and reaching to take a sip of her fruit juice, setting the cup down to shuffle back to Hux as though leaving his side for too long would mean him sleeping for longer.

“Mama said I can be a knight one day and be big and strong! Just like Knight Kylo!”

Kylo smiles, unable to stop his grin from spreading from cheek to cheek, at the thought of Hux trying to keep him in Ella’s life, even if it’s just the smallest of ways.

But Hux whines all of a sudden, head twisting slowly on his pillow as he wakes, and Kylo sits bolt upright in his chair, noting Ella doing the same on the bed.

“Wh-where…?” Hux’s voice is hoarse and his teeth grit in bearing of his pain as he tries to sit up and obviously try and deduce where he is.

“You’re on my ship,” Kylo says in a hushed tone. “Still on your planet, still in your village. Take it easy, Hux. Ella is right here too.”

“Ella?” Hux sounds panicked for a moment before his daughter bounces on the bed next to him. “Oh. _Oh,_ stars. You’re safe, darling. You’re alright—”

“And teddy too,” Ella wiggles the bear in Hux’s face.

“Yes, yes, and teddy too,” Hux chuckles.

Kylo chooses to stay silent, watching the two of them interact, though it pains him to allow Hux to sit up with his injuries without aiding him but the fear of skin-on-skin contact _this_ soon would be too overwhelming for them both.

“I killed him, didn’t I?”

Hux’s voice startles Kylo but he looks up nonetheless, seeing the omega sat up against the pillows and that Ella has nestled down into his lap, dozing.

Kylo hesitates. “Yes.”

“But you were going to, weren’t you, Ren?”

“I wanted to. Of course I did.”

“Why?”

Hard to believe that a single, simple word could cause such hurt, plant such doubt, but as Kylo scowls, his chest pains as through struck by a real blow.

“How could you ask that?” Kylo replies, raising his voice. “Because of how he hurt you. How he threatened you and held you like a prisoner in your own home. Because I love—”

Kylo stops himself, unable to say it, unable to validate his unreciprocated feelings.

“I mean nothing to you, Ren,” Hux doesn’t look up, continuing to stroke through Ella’s hair. “What we had before I left was nothing but stress-relief. A vacant arrangement purely for our biological urges—”

“Not to me.” Kylo moves from the chair to perch on the side of the bed, shaking his head. “And I know it wasn’t to you, or else you wouldn’t have run away from the possibility that I’d reject you. If we _were_ the empty and _clinical_ relationship you described then why _bolt_ from someone who means nothing to you? You weren’t running from punishment, were you, Hux? You were running from your feelings. From me.”

Hux is looking at him now, staring at him, eyes wide and tears looking as though they’re about to spill, though his right eye is incredibly bruised. Kylo tilts his head slowly and blinks, looking down to find Hux’s hand resting across Ella’s lap, free to be taken. Hands locked, Kylo squeezes gently, the lump in his throat growing and growing until he’s sure his tears are about to fall too.

“Kylo—”

“Armitage.”

Hux sighs. “All this time. The nights when I’d lay awake beside you, staring at you with childish hope that you’d wake up someday and hold me the way I wanted to hold you.”

“And how did you want me to hold you?”

“Like letting go would mean something awful. Like I was everything you needed and that’s it. With as much need as you have to breathe. Inescapably. Like I was your omega and you were my alpha.”

And that’s all Kylo needs to hear.

With the passion that he’s kept locked away for his omega over their separation, Kylo moans as he leans and kisses Hux, like he’s finally getting air back into his lungs after suffocating, like breaking through the surface of a dark and raging sea to finally glimpse at the bright sky again, taking it all in and never wanting to let go. The omega moans into Kylo’s mouth, and it’s as though Hux’s emotions are pouring directly into Kylo’s mind, as though they really _are_ alpha and omega: bonded.

“Ella,” Hux gasps and breaks the kiss, looking down to where their daughter has drifted to sleep in his arms. He whispers her name again, shaking her gently to wake her.

“Mama,” the girl says, yawning.

“Ella, sweetheart,” Hux props her up in his lap and leans into her, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. “This man? Ah. Do you remember the bedtime stories I told you about a very brave knight named Kylo?”

“Yeah! I can be like Kylo when I’m older!”

“This is him, Ella. Remember how he came to help us?” Ella nods, Kylo holds his breath. “He’s big and strong, and he’s got magic like you. He’s your Papa, Ella.”

The girl frowns and tilts her head, looking at Hux then to Kylo, then back to Hux. Kylo’s heart thrums loudly in his ears, unsure of whether he should speak, but decides to leave it to Hux.

“My Papa?”

“Yes, darling. Everyone has a Mama and a Papa. Two people who have a baby and love them very much. And he wants to get to know you and you can show him all your favourite games.”

But Ella doesn’t bounce or shout in joy like Kylo had hoped she would. Instead, she crawls her way out of Hux’s lap and shuffled over to the edge of the bed where Kylo sits, kneeling up in front of him, staring at his face.

Kylo freezes, but there’s something lovingly soft about his daughter’s gaze that calms him, something that Hux’s warm green eyes have always done. But Ella raises her hand and touches his cheek, patting it with her palm before leaving it there, her cold hands quelling his anxious blush.

“Papa,” she says excitedly, mouth open in a full smile, and Kylo has to squeeze Hux’s hand to keep himself grounded, fearing he may float away from the feelings of elation that are filling his veins.

Unable to find words, Kylo looks to Hux, eyes pleading with him to speak for him but Hux looks just as lost, eyes searching Kylo’s for help. It’s not the first time that unspoken words pass between them, and Kylo knows it won’t be the last, but Hux’s consciousness is coherent enough for the both of them, letting out a steady stream of warm words that surround the three of them like the strongest of embraces.

_Family. Home. Together._

**Author's Note:**

> So Kylo doesn't return to the First Order. Hux wants to start their new life as a family (and bond with Kylo as soon as possible!) so they all make a new home on a far away planet where there's no war. Kylo loses faith in his master because of Snoke being so sure that he must be angry towards Hux for 'abandoning' them, and Hux lost faith in the Order once he knew he'd be punished for Starkiller's failure even though none of the events leading up to the planet's collapse were his fault. They find a house, make it a home, and bond, becoming effectively married, and Hux even gets pregnant with twins during his next heat! This is where I'd usually throw something angsty in about Snoke finding them but I'm not this time, I want them to be happy! ❤️
> 
> thank you for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
